During golf play, it is permissible to use a golf tee--usually a small wooden or plastic peg--to hold a golf ball in an elevated position before striking it with a golf club. The rules of golf normally provide for the use of a golf tee in this manner for the first stroke of each hole.
The appearance and manufacture of conventional golf tees is well known. The conventional tee has a (usually concave) head, on which a golf ball may be supported, and a shaft, usually ending in a point, to enable the tee to be driven into the ground.
During play, it is customary for each player to enter the number of strokes he makes on a score card, using a score pencil. Occasionally, if a player makes an error in entering his score, it may be desirable to use an eraser to enable the error to be corrected.
Before now, during a round of golf, most golfers found it necessary to carry an assortment of golf tees, score pencils and erasers. Many players have suffered inconvenience from time to time through failure to maintain an adequate inventory of these items, or through an inability to readily locate each item when required.
It is an object of this invention to overcome or at least alleviate these problems and to provide a golf tee which combines the function of score pencil and/or eraser.